Zonnel
is a kaiju that was awakened by Hiroya. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I Awoken and placed under control by Hiroya Fujimiya, also known as Ultraman Agul, this massive beast was led to the surface to destroy Diglobe. X.I.G. attacked it first with its powerful jet fighters, but simple rockets and missiles failed to destroy the beast. Not knowing what Ultraman Agul was doing, Gamu Takayama transformed into Ultraman Gaia and managed to fight the beast to a standstill until Ultraman Agul appeared. Ultraman Agul leaped onto its back and began to pry the massive shell apart and a beam of pure energy fired upward as Ultraman Agul aimed it at the falling Diglobe. The meteor-like alien was hit by the beam and destroyed completely, but the blast also took its toll on Zonnel and nearly killed it. With Diglobe dead and Ultraman Agul vanishing, Ultraman Gaia picked up the monster and flew away. He blasted a hole in the side of a mountain and dropped the kaiju inside before closing it shut. Generation II Another Zonnel appeared as . Weeks later when Ultraman Agul turned his back on humanity, the giant awoken a second Zonnel deep underground in the Arizona desert. The massive monster rose up and was attacked by the American army, but the beast's energy balls destroyed the tank battalion in just a few short blasts. X.I.G. soon attacked the beast from the air, but even their strength wasn't enough to stop the rampaging kaiju. Hearing the news in Japan, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and flew to America to fight the beast. Zonnel once again fought the hero, pushing him back with tackles and claw swipes. As Gaia's timer began to flash, the hero began to charge his Photon Edge, but remembering the words of a friend whom reminded him that these creatures are merely animals, Gaia instead used his calming beam on the angered kaiju. Weakened, Zonnel turned around and retreated back underground and Ultraman Gaia returned to Japan. Months later, as Zogu led the swarm of Dobishi on an all out strike against the Earth, Zonnel once again awoke to fight. The powerful guardian unleashed its attacks into the swarm of alien insects, but the holes simply closed shut with more. In response, the swarm attacked the creature with a Kaiser Dobishi, but choosing to defend the creature, the American armed forces unloaded on the Kaiser Dobishi with dozens of tanks. The weapons fired round after round into alien before it fell down dead, but the swarm continued to rage and Zonnel continued to fight until the very end of the Dobishi and Zogu. Trivia *Although not physically, Zonnel is one of the monsters to make up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, but neither of them never died. It might be another Zonnel. *Zonnel II is part of the anti-Zogu monster army along with Tigris III, Gomenos II, Geel III, Syazac, and Mizunoeno Dragon. *Zonnel greatly resembles Gamera, most notably his face. *Interestingly, Zonnel was based on the Black Turtle of the Four Symbols, which Gamera was also identified with in the Heisei Trilogy. The other monsters in the series based off them of, Syazac, Tigris, and Mizunoeno Dragon. Data - Generation II= Zonnel II :;Stats *Length: 86 m *Weight: 95,000 t *Origin: Scottsdale Arizona USA :;Powers and Weapons *Fireball: Zonnel can launch explosive fireballs from his mouth that can destroy several Dobishi. Zonnel is extremely accurate with them. *Shell Energy: Zonnel has a great amount of energy within his shell that can destroy like a nuke if not used right. Zonnel can also open it and use it like a beam fired directly upwards. **Energy Transfer: Zonnel can donate its energy to the XIG in order to reawaken the Ultras. Fireball Zonnell II.gif|Fireball }} Merchandise Zonnel was released three times in the Ultra Monster series. The first one released was Zonnel II in 1999. The regular Zonnel was released in the same year but as its original and is a SP, he was also re-released in 2000 with some different coloring. Every figure is 6 in tall and are accurate to the shows Zonnels. Zonnel figure.jpg|Zonnel (center and left) and Zonnel II (right) Gallery Zonnel_photo.png Zonnel.jpg ZONEL.jpg Ultraman_Agul_v_Zonnel.png|Zonnel vs Ultraman Agul Zonnel-0.jpg Zonnel-1.jpg Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju